eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Rook Castling
Rook has been a resident of Toffee Town since Fall of Year 2. She currently lives at Almond Inn (room 3). Rook is a secondary character (npc). Personality genuine: ''' It's her job to critique, albeit constructively. She does well at pulling intent from individuals. '''boisterous: Loud with a taste for adventure. Reckless at times. pedantic: Very wordy and goes to great lengths to describe things (often food). At least she is also blessed with a silver tongue... prejudiced: Friendly and sociable to even non-elves, but can't help but expect respect from all who are deemed lower and much younger than her. Oblivious to how judgmental she can be. refined: '''Knows when to do what during social events, limited mostly toward areas of fine dining. Can differentiate between salad, dinner, dessert forks, and likewise with other silverware, etc. '''particular: Fussy, bossy, picky, demanding, etc. with how things are presented, especially the taste and appearance of dishes. She's not a fan of sloppiness. proud: Of her accomplishments and family. Ambitious and passionate. She doesn't take kindly to insults or being talked down upon. Gifts Save File early life Despite Rook wearing red from head to toe, she's of blue blood. From a family of eccentric collectors: her grandfather collects castles (real estate), her mother collects chess sets of all sorts, her father collects paintings of fruit, her sister collects blades but mostly knives, and her brother...well he's an odd duck whose fancy changes every so often (he just so happened to be collecting duck-related objects atm). Most end up as prominent historians, scholars, or researchers in their respective fields. As one can imagine, family reunions are quite the event. Everyone is loud, a bit pretentious, loves to talk over one another and too much, even without the aid of alcohol. Where else would the Castling family live than in a castle? Or castles, plural. Every few months, with the changing of the seasons, the family will pack up their bags and move to another one of Grandpa's many augustly estates (as he loves to show off). The towering spires and murky moats all begin to look alike after a while, Rook thinks, 'that's why he collects castles, and not me! I'll collect something way cooler!'. Though it wasn't all bad. Travelling to different countries was always full of excitement: new yummy foods, stories to trade, ideas to learn. Rook grew to appreciate that home wasn't just a place. Rook's mother taught her magic, small spells at first, like how to move chess pieces while her hands were occupied with flipping pages of a book or stirring batter for a cake. Rook was proficient enough, but she preferred the cake or even better, a hot slice of pizza piled so high with cheese that it would threaten to collapse. Real magic, to her, was the ability to create warmth deep down in one's belly or to pacify entire crowds with a good meal. But most importantly, food did what magic could not—it lit a fire within her soul. And thus, she found her calling. In the years since leaving her family, she has enrolled in culinary schools, attended seminars, hosted a few classes herself. She's done roadshows, judged contests, and even wrote multiple books! Although Rook is now somewhat an authority on cuisine, her appetite for more delicious foods to eat and share is endless. Like in her childhood, she continues to travel, with her current trip bringing her to Toffee Town... Trivia * She gives metallic gold star stickers (up to three) for food that is worthy. A "you tried" sticker if not. * Pronounces th sounds as z, such as "zat" instead of "that". * Her laugh is obviously PIIH~ZZZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA! Very loud. No, it is not fake or rehearsed. * Uses fire magic to cook with. The flames are often small, but she is skilled with manipulating its temperature. * Excellent hearing of course. * Because of constant travels, she is hard to track down. Members of the Castling family are hard to get in contact with, even amongst each other (aside from the yearly reunions). * Loves hosting dinner parties! * Is a food critic by profession. Cooking is technically just a hobby of hers. * Her favorite color is red, like marinara sauce... Only wears varying shades of red. Category:Townsfolk